


What Jack Needs

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Sex, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto helps Jack get what he needs. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jack Needs

 

            Jack shuffled through the papers on his desk one more time, and then looked at his watch. Eyes narrowing over his wide brow, Jack silently wished for his meeting with the Prime Minister to be postponed. It had been a long, tiring day. He and Gwen had spent the better part of the morning investigating sightings of a green, two-headed dog. After four hours of questioning locals, running around on sketchy leads, and finding nothing, they returned empty handed to the hub. Jack had spent the rest of the day on the phone arguing with various members of UNIT and Torchwood Two, attempting to gain control of an infestation of Noglins, a kind of rat-like alien, in Scotland. 

 

            Tapping his papers on the edge of his desk, Jack laid them down on a clear space, and released a small sigh. A smooth cough surprised him from his self-pity and without turning around he spoke, “You better have a cup of that miraculous coffee of yours Ianto, because I’m in desperate need.” His white ceramic mug was set gently down beside his hand. The aroma of the sweet brew drifted up to his nose. Jack wrapped one hand through the handle, enjoyed the warmth of the cup, lifted the tan coffee to his lips, and scolded his tongue with the first sip. Despite the pain, or more then likely because of it, Jack moaned in pleasure. “This is exactly what I needed, Ianto.”

 

            Jack pressed his shoulder and arm into the body standing behind him, and through his own blue shirt, he could feel the thick wool of Ianto’s suit. “Is that what you need, sir?” The innuendo was subtle in Ianto’s smooth Welsh voice. Jack couldn’t help but smile into his coffee. He spun in his chair, his knees and feet brushing against Ianto’s long legs, his mouth opened, ready for a not-so-subtle reply. The words dried up in his mouth when he saw the blood-red cap covering Ianto’s dark hair.

 

            The hat hid most of Ianto’s locks, but flawlessly groomed, black tuffs showed by his ears. The red of the hat matched his silk tie, and the combination of the red atop his black suit made his skin shine a perfectly, pale white. Jack wanted to suck on the smooth skin of Ianto’s jaw while he played with the cloth edge of the hat. Jack spread his legs as far as he could while sitting, and grasped the soft cloth over Ianto’s behind. A cheek in each hand, he pulled the other man into the space between his legs. “I see Martha sent you the hat.” Jack said, his eyes glued to the contrast of colors where Ianto’s dark hair peeked out under the red cap.

 

            His face was close enough to Ianto’s groin to notice when the Welshman began to harden. “She was kind enough to put a rush on the post.” Jack stood still as Ianto pushed forward with his words. When Jack’s face touched cloth, and he could smell and feel Ianto’s arousal, he took a deep breath and then pushed his chair away.

         Jack set his coffee down on his desk, stood up, and regretfully said, “Not that you don’t look and smell fantastic right now Ianto, unfortunately I have a phone conference with the PM,” Jack looked at his watch, “in three minutes.” Jack swallowed heavily when Ianto leaned forward and pressed his entire body into Jack’s. He let out a small groan when Ianto pressed his warm cheek against his, and when Ianto breathed into his ear. Jack couldn’t help but gulp in Ianto clean smelling skin and coffee-tinted breath. “Ianto.” Jack groaned, in a desperate plea for Ianto to be the responsible one and step away.    




 

            “You mean the meeting where you discuss Torchwood’s budget, and progress towards finding and handing alien situations?” With each word Ianto spoke, Jack felt a puff of warm, moist air swirl through his ear and along his jaw.

 

            “Yes, that one.” Jack pressed his own growing erection in Ianto’s hip, and wished, not for the first time, he could throw away all of his responsibilities and play his time away. Jack turned his head, and brushed his lips against Ianto’s. Ianto pressed back, but when Jack let his tongue sneak out and trace Ianto’s bottom lip, the younger man stepped back.

            Jack briefly closed his eyes, raining in his lust, and silently cursed and thanked Ianto for being conscientious of everyone’s duties. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw the red UNIT cap, looking like a militarized version of a French artist hat. Oh, how he wanted to hold onto that hat while he watched himself slide in and out of Ianto’s mouth. Speaking of Ianto’s mouth, Jack’s eyes moved from the cap to his mouth as Ianto started speaking. “Well, sir, I’m glad to say that’s been taken care of.”

 

            Jack blinked, as if the words didn’t quite sound right. “Excuse me?” Jack let his American accent drawl out.

 

            “I already called the PM while you were on the phone with Archie.” Ianto’s face gave away nothing as he revealed his actions. “How is Torchwood Two’s Scottish leader? Still in love with his horse?”

 

            Jack gave a deep laugh, and placed a hand on each of Ianto’s thin shoulders. “Archie is still his strange self.” Jack ran his hands inwards until they rested at the nape of Ianto’s neck. “You never cease to amaze me.” He pulled Ianto forward until their lips met. This time, Jack didn’t let his lover move away as he traced his sweet mouth with the tip of his tongue. Jack grinned when he felt Ianto melt into him.

 

            Their bodies pressed together; one of Jack’s arms around cradled Ianto’s neck and head, and the other wrapped around his waist. Ianto enfolded Jack with his own arms, and the two of them kissed until both were panting. Their heavy breathing echoed across Jack’s office. Jack loved the way Ianto’s face flushed coral pink, and he showed his appreciation by placing butterfly kisses along the ridge of Ianto’s brow, down his nose, across his cheek, and settled with a stronger, biting kiss at the edge of his jaw.

 

            While his mouth was busy, Jack let his hands sweep across Ianto’s strong back, and firm behind. Deciding he needed skin, Jack unbuttoned Ianto’s jacket, placed his hands under the shoulder and pulled it off Ianto’s lean frame. One hand tangled in Jack’s hair, holding him in place at his jaw, Ianto helped by unbuttoning his black shirt and yanking off his tie.  

 

            As soon as Jack felt the black, curly hair on Ianto’s chest, he moved his attention from Ianto’s jaw to his light brown nipples. When Jack rubbed his nose against the point of Ianto’s right nipple, and followed the action with a swipe of his tongue, the younger man groaned and stumbled backwards into Jack’s desk. Jack laughed, deep and masculine, and pressed Ianto down, atop of his papers and pens.

 

            Quickly, so not to ruin the moment, Jack moved his coffee cup and lamp to the floor, and yanked his suspenders and shirt off. When Jack pressed their naked chests together, Ianto grabbed Jack’s head and forced their lips together into a bruising kiss. Jack thrust his hardness against Ianto’s, and pulled Ianto’s left leg over his hip. Wrenching his mouth away, Jack hoarsely asked, “Suck me?” He watched as Ianto’s chocolate eyes darken further, and his Adam’s apple bob.

 

            Jack leaned back onto his knees, one leg on either side of Ianto’s, and let the other man sit up. He let Ianto unbutton his pants, and then push him back until he was lying against his desk. Jack watched as Ianto situated himself, lying half atop Jack, his feet dandling off the end of the desk. Ianto nuzzled Jack’s erection through his briefs, and then mouthed him through the cloth. Jack banged his head against the hard wood of his desk when he felt the wet heat of Ianto’s mouth.

 

            When Ianto ran his fingers along the edge of Jack’s briefs, Jack choked out, “Now Ianto.” Jack could feel Ianto’s smile in the skin of his hip, and Jack matched the grin when his lover pulled out his erection. Jack sat up and kept his eyes glued on the red cap atop Ianto’s head. Ianto wrapped his lips around the head of Jack’s and sucked.

 

            Jack grabbed the cotton cloth of the UNIT cap. He guided Ianto up and down until his mind went fuzzy with pleasure. Jack groaned in protest when Ianto pulled of him, but then Ianto began a gentle biting on the underside of Jack’s erection and a fondling of his balls. Jack stopped complaining. Ianto ran his hot tongue over Jack’s balls, and up his shaft, and then the hot cavern of his mouth was sucking Jack down again.

 

           “Yes.” Jack called out, and grabbed Ianto’s head harder. One of Ianto’s hands traveled up Jack’s chest, pinched his left nipple, and tapped at his mouth. The other wrapped around the base of Jack’s erection. Jack understood, and sucked a few fingers into his mouth. A short while later Ianto pulled his fingers back and rubbed the wetness on the underside of Jack’s balls. Jack gasped, and gulped in as much air as he could when Ianto’s wet fingers pressed inside of him.

 

          Jack thrust back onto Ianto’s fingers in encouragement, and then back into his mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming. Ianto was so good at this. “Hurry.” Jack’s abs trembled with the effort to stay sitting up. He ignored their plea to lie back onto the desk. He wanted to watch Ianto’s red-capped head move up and down.

 

         Ianto released the base of his shaft, and Jack watched him move the hand to his own pants. Jack didn’t know when Ianto had unzipped his black slacks, but they were already open, and Ianto squeezed and stroked his own heavy erection. Jack moaned at the sight. He felt Ianto curve his fingers and press against his prostate. Jack’s hips jump upwards, and Ianto took the opportunity to swallow him down to the root. Jack’s vision grayed, and he came into the sweetness of Ianto’s mouth.

 

         His back, shoulders, and head smacked into the desk, and the pain sent another pleasurable shudder through him. Ianto slowly pulled off of him, and though Jack didn’t have the energy to watch, he heard Ianto’s soft moans of pleasure as he stroked himself to completion. When Ianto finished, he collapsed next to Jack, and after a moment he cuddled his body into Jack’s side.

        Jack turned his head and groaned at the sight of cum dripping from Ianto’s lips, and the way the red cap matched the color of Ianto’s cheeks and nose. He moved his right arm under Ianto’s neck and around his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Jack licked his own cum from Ianto’s lips and then scooped the rest from his mouth. Finally, Ianto, looking as tired as Jack felt, threw his left leg over Jack’s body and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. As Ianto’s eyes drifted shut Jack kissed his forehead and said, “You were right, that was what I needed.”   




 

 

 

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


End file.
